History Brought Us Together
by NashLeneJacKim
Summary: What if there was History Between Olive and Fletcher? Something that happened before that affects the future? Will Chyna be there key to get back to things like they were? OR More truth will be spoken which makes there problem worse! This FOLIVE STORY is about bringing back there friendship memories that were lost. Rater T just in case.My First Fan fic. REVIEW!
1. Where It All Started

**AN:Hey! Look this is my first fan fic, and I hope u guys take it easy on me-please. Im just 13, so I might have a lot of maybe a song-fic, but not all the yeah, lets pretend that fletcher never liked (I mean like, like like) Chyna. By the way this is inspired by the song Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars.**

**DISCLAIMER:_I DO NOT OWN ANT FARM! IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN IT AND FOLIVE WOULD HAVE GOT TOGETHER :D_ **

History Brought Us Together

Chapter 1- Where it all Started

Olive's P.O.V.

I was at the ANT Farm when Chyna came in. Today was Chyna's second day in the ANT program.

"Hey Olive! Right?" Chyna greeted me, but unsure with my name.

"Hi Chyna, and yes im Olive" I answered.

After a few minutes, Fletcher came in. "So are you guys all friends here?" Chyna questioned.

When I was about to answer, Fletcher cut me. "Yeah, most of us. Some of us are friends since we were little,yet then again-" Fletcher stopped and had a faced like he remembered something.

"What?" Chyna questioned the look on his face.

Fletcher got back to reality "Oh nothing." He looked at me for a while, shaked his head and left the ANT Farm.

What? Why did he look at me like that? Did I do something wrong? I mean I would have remembered!

"What up with him?" Chyna was so confused.

I just shrugged.

Fletcher's P.O.V.

I walked away from the ANT Farm, still thinking about my memories with Olive.

FLASHBACK

_We were sitting in a swing set._

"_Fletch, don't ever leave me alone, I want you to be my Best Friend" a little 7 year old Olive said._

_Little 7 year old Fletcher held little Olive's hand "Don't worry Olive; I will always be at your side." _

_On Little Fletcher's hand was a blue-star shaped ring and on little Olive's hand was a red-heart shaped ring. _

_Little Olive put her head on his shoulder. _

END OF FLASHBACK

I went inside a class room; I sat on my regular seat, next to Cameron. I was early as usual, I dint wanna get pushed by the big kids. I took out a blue-star shaped ring; I've always kept it for years, cherishing all those memories we shared. I can't really blame Olive, Im just- upset. Days after we promised to be Best Friends, She left me. Her family had to leave Chicago; she moved to New York for a couple of years….Yet, since then- When she came back, 3 years after…

FLASHBACK

_I was just playing ball outside with my little sister Angela **(AN:That my name :D)**,when I see a truck unpacking across the street and familiar blonde headed girl, who looks exactly like- OLIVE!_

_I can't believe Olive's back, after 3 years. I came near Olive to say hi._

"_Hey Olive!" I said._

_She looked at me in a weird way, it looked like she was very confused. "Im sorry,but do I know you?" _

_I cant believe it! She doesn't know me? "Ols, Its Fletch. Remember 3 years ago, I was your Best Friend." I said ,kinda upset. _

_She kept thinking "I believe not, I would have remembered that, I have an eidetic memory." _

_Eidetic memory? What's that supposed to mean?_

_Olive continued "Everything I hear, seen or read permanently adds into my joining the ANT Program in Webster High- Wait Im not supposed to tell you all these information, I barely know you"_

_It kind of hurt that she said that like I was just a stranger in the street. "Are you sure you don't remember me?" I asked her again. _

_She shaked her head for a no. It was Disappointing that she doesn't remember, for only 3 years ?_

_I looked back and ask her for one more question "Olive, Can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure I guess" she answered._

"_How is it that you don't remember me ?" I asked very confused._

"_Well my parents did tell me, I fell down the stairs 2 years ago, hit my head really hard on the floor. I almost died, they had to fix my brain- Here I am, eidetic memory, But then again washed all my memories from childhood" She answered me, like she still trusts me._

"_Oh, well im happy your still alive, even though you don't remember me anymore" I said. _

"_Thank you, Im sorry I don't remember you, I hope I can make it up to you" Olive said with a sweet voice, like old times._

_I walked away, still haven't forgotten what was now washed away from Olive's brain._

**END FLASHBACK**

Finally I came back to reality, without noticing, class started. Its been 2 years since Olive came back, however, the Olive I knew before wasn't the Olive I know now. Even though, were still friends-or should i say acquaintances, there was something missing between our friendship. Me and Olive don't hang out that much as before. After that conversation, about her not remembering me, the day she came back, I have to admit, I was actually upset with her and ignore her most of the time. Maybe that's why she's pretty mean with me most of the time too.

When school ended for the day, I headed home. While walking home, since Olive lived across the street from me, I saw her walking on the side of the side walk, like always. I usually just put my iPod on and shove the earphones on my ear. Besides art, I also loved music, it usually inspires me to do art.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back_  
_I want you back_  
_My neighbors think_  
_I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I have_  
_You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_  
_light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_  
_Try to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
_The talk of the town_  
_They say_  
_I've gone mad_  
_Yeah_  
_I've gone mad_  
_But they don't know_  
_what I know_

_Cause when the_  
_sun goes down_  
_someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_  
_They're talking back_

_At night when the stars_  
_light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the Moon_  
_Try to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
_Cause every night_  
_I'm talking to the moon_  
_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

**AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS :D ? A LITTLE CHEESY, BUT DON'T WORRY IT GETS BETTER! IF I GET ATLEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR NOW, I WILL CONTINUE IT! **

\/

**REVIEW!**


	2. The New ANT

**AN: THANK THANK YOU GUYS! I APPRECIATED ALL YOUR REVIEWS! **

**SOMEONE SUGGESTED TO BE IN THE FAN-FIC, CAN I GET YOUR NAME PLEASE? AND WELL VIOLET, I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT.**

**ANOTHER REVIEW ASKED WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE SONG,IT IS CALLED "TALKING TO THE MOON" BY BRUNO MARS.**

**WELL THIS IS IT ANOTHER IT TOOK LONG,YOU SEE I WAS TYPING IT IN THE CAR THEN I ACCIDENTLY DELETE IT -.- AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT,ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**NO INSPIRED SONG FOR TODAY,IF THERE WAS MAYBE STILL GOING WITH TALKING TO THE MOON.I DINT PUT ANY LYRICS TODAY. **

**DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO REVIEW A LITTLE,LIKE A PREVIOUSLY THING? I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANT FARM! JUST SAYING**

History Brought Us Together

Chapter 2-The New ANT

Fletcher's P.O.V.

Here it is, Another day with the Big Kids and the ANT Farm. Like the usual, get up from my bed, take a shower, dress up **(AN:I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S WHAT ITS CALLED FOR BOYS,LOL) **eat breakfast for a while, then head to Webster High.

And like always Olive would be on the other side of the stree-wait a minute, why is she moving to my side of the street? I saw Olive cross the street to head to my direction.

"Hey Fletch-cher" She started. Oh so she forgets my name now?

"Hi Olive" I replied, with putting any energy into it.

"Can I tell you something?" Olive asked.

She _wanted_ to tell _me "_something_"_? "um- sure" I said stuttering.

Olive's P.O.V.

Are you crazy olive! You almost slipped right there!

"um- sure" I heard him reply.

Should I tell him _now_ ? No, _now_ isn't the time!

"Nevermind Fletcher" I said.

Fletcher just shrugged. The whole walk neither of us said a word, until we got to the A.N.T. Farm

"Hey Chyna!" I said. I put stuff on the table, near the seats. I saw Fletcher went to his side of the ANT with all his Art stuff.

"Hi Olive!Hi Fletcher!" Chyna answered,smiling. She was near her new side of the room, with all her instruments.

Fletcher just waved and smiled, without even looking back.

"I heard were getting a new ANT Today" Chyna said. Really? I never heard that.

"Really?" I said. "Do you know who it is and whats her talent?"

"Im not sure" Chyna answered.

We saw Angus running inside the ANT Farm "GUYS! GUYS! I heard there's a Football player coming towards the ANT Farm!"

Everyone ANT are afraid of the big kids, especially Football ANT went inside the music was to late for me,Angus,Chyna and Fletcher to hide.

We heard footsteps come near the Door,we started screaming and shrieking,when the door started to open and- wait a minute he dosent even look like a Football player.

"That dude is so tiny" Fletcher said. Right after he took his helmet of- to find out he was a she?

"That dude isn't a dude, dude" Chyna said to Fletcher.

The girl started to speak "Hi im Violet,Im starting the ANT program today"

"What's your talent?" I asked.

"Im a sports progidy, football, basketball, soccer- " Violet said.

Angus cut her off "you don't look like a football player"

Violet got this look on her face like she was about to attack someone- and she did. "oh yeah, hold this, let me kick" Violet said.

Angus did as Violet said. Violet started kicking Angus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Violet! You wanna sit with us?" Chyna asked.

"Sure!" Violet said. I was surprised that she wanted to sit with us. In the Table was me, Chyna, Angus and Fletcher like always.

I saw Lexi come up to us, "Oh so you ANTs have a new ANT in town" She said smirking.

"Yeah Blonde!" Violet said when I saw her make a really hard fist getting up.

"uhh- Violet come come, lets ignore them and enjoy our lunch" Chyna said relaxed for a little,she started sitting down. Lexi left and sat with Paisley with the big kids table.

Chyna's P.O.V.

There goes Violet, She was almost gonna beat up Lexi!- Not until I calmed Violet down.

So there's this question ive been dieng to ask Fletcher, but I dint have a chance to."So Fletcher, whats up yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Fletcher asked.

"Well you were about to say something about friends since little, then you just walked away" I said, concerned.

"Oh- I just remembered something" Fletcher said.

I was about to say something, he cut me of "- that I feel like sharing". He slowly got up, stared at olive for a little while, with a blank face. He left slowly and went out of the cafeteria. I wonder what's up? I mean really, Fletcher keeps looking at Olive. Could they possibly have history together? I think there hiding something. I need help though, from ….Violet.

"Violet I need to talk to you, come to my house today after school" I said.

"Sure" Violed said, she was oddly smiling.

I saw Olive in the corner of my eye, confused but kinda gets it.

**AN: WANST THAT….BORING I KNOW, DON'T WORRY IT GETS BETTER LATER ON. I WANNA MAKE VIOLET A LITTLE SOFTER THAN USUAL BUT STILL KINDA THOUGH.**

**I HOPE I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS! BUT I MAYBE STILL PUT CHAPTER 3,EVEN IF I DON'T GET 10. **

**\/**

**REVIEW**


	3. Violet Investigates

**AN: HEY GUYS, SO IM REALLY GETTING THE HANG OF WRITING A FAN FIC. **

**TO SEAN ANTHONY ORNELAS-THANK YOU, I HAVE DECIDED WERE TO PUT YOU,YOU'RE SOMEWHERE INVOLVE VIOLET ;) IF THAT'S ALRGIHT. AND ITS ALRIGHT IF YOU PUT YOUR NAME OVER AND OVER,HEY ATLEAST I GOT MORE REVIEWS.**

**ROCKY POND- YEAH, YOU SEE IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IF CHYNA WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND NOT NOTICING HOW FLETCHER AND OLIVE HAVE BEEN IGNORING EACH OTHER MOST OF THE TIME. MAYBE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHILE READING IT.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE MANY MISTAKES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER, I DINT CHECK I PROMISE YOU, THIS ONE WILL BE NICE AND THE FUTURE CHAPTERS(MY FAVORITES ESPECIALLY NEXT CHAPTER ;) )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANT FARM! **

**History Brought Us Together **

**Chapter 3- Violet Investigates**

**Chyna's P.O.V. **

I was home, playing with my ANT Pad on the couch, when the doorbell rang. I knew it was Violet so I opened it. I let her sit on the couch next to me.

"So what did u wanna talk about?" Violet asked.

"Well, You haven't been here for a while, but I need your help-" I started when she cut me off.

"If your asking me to beat up, someone I'd be happy to help you" Violet said, smiling deviously.

"No no, its Fletcher-" I was cut of again.

"Fletcher! Why him?" Violet said, making a hard fist.

"Violet, I meant something's going on with Fletcher" I said. "You see I asked Angus earlier, if he was always like that"

**FLASHBACK**

_Violet left and went to her ballet class, Olive and Fletcher went to there History class. Meanwhile me and Angus were left in the ANT Farm._

"_Olive, can I ask you something?" I asked._

"_Sure Chyna" Angus turned to me. _

"_Was Fletcher always stingy?" I asked. _

_Angus thinked for a minute "No, not really, he's actually really fun, only when- " I heard Angus murmured something else. _

"_Only when what?" I asked, confused. _

_Angus sighed. "When Olive's around" _

_Olive? I knew it had something to do with Olive. "Why?" I asked._

"_It's a long story Chyna, I rather you hear it from Fletcher, im sure he will tell you. I just don't want it to come from me" He explained. _

"_I understand" I said softly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I explained it to Violet. "So?" she started.

"Don't you wanna help them?" I said.

"Im sorry Chyna but I don't wanna be in anybody's business, maybe I could help you somehow. Maybe I could ask Fletcher what the story is" Violet said.

"I guess, sure, that's sure helps somehow" I said. She's helping somehow.

"Why is it that you're doing this?" Violet asked, very confused.

"Well, I just want them to be friends, or get along. They don't seem to get along." I said. I told her the truth, it is the major reason I wanted to clear things up.

"Okay" She answered, smiling really weird, but glad. "So that was it? Thats all you wanted to talk about?" she continued.

"Yup, so, see you tom." I said. I headed to the door and open the door for her. She started walking out side and waved goodbye.

**~~~~~NEXT DAY IN THE ANT FARM~~~~~**

**Violet's P.O.V.**

I came very early to school today, thinking Fletcher will be early too and so I can talk to him alone. And it was, he was there looking through his art collections- oh no, great olive came right after me.

"Hey Violet!" Olive said.

"Hi Olive" I said back. What should I do? I need to get her out of the room,- or get me and Fletcher somewhere priv- ahah the music studio. **(AN: You know chyna's studio AKA the panic room)**

"Hey Fletcher, Can I talk to you in private? In the music studio" I turned to Fletcher.

"Sure Violet" He looked unsure if to come or not, but he did. I lead him into the music studio, he followed.

We were now both in the music studio, with the glass door closed, but visible. Fletcher was crossing his arms, "this isn't about what chyna said yesterday right?" he asked.

"Well" I started, he sighed. "Chyna really wants to know what's up, we only want to help" I said.

"Alright! Alright! But it's a really long story and don't tell olive I told you. Only you, Chyna and Angus should know about this, no one else" Fletcher said, he finally gave up, yes!

"I hope I can trust you" He said looking at me seriously.

"Sure, Sure, biggest mistake of your life" I said, sarcastically.

"What?" He was confused.

"I was being sarcastic, silly!" I said. How can he not get that?

Fletcher rolled his eyes, Oh no he dint! If I wasn't feeling the romance between Olive and Fletcher, I would have beat him up_ real_ hard.

The _only _thing that calms down is _Romance._ A secret no one has ever found out.

I looked at my watch, "We still have 10 minutes, is it gonna take that long?" I asked.

I turned around saw Chyna outside, and she saw me, I just gave her a hidden thumbs up and she smiled. I turned back at Fletcher so he wouldn't notice.

"Oh but we have to leave before the-"I knew what Fletcher was gonna say, so I said "Don't worry, Sport's Prodigy here!" While making those look-at-me-gestures.

"Okay, you see me and Olive we used to be friends since we were little, like 3 years old. We even have this friendship ring and promised to be best friends for life" Fletcher started and showed me a blue-star-shaped ring.

I know that last part sounded childish but aww, how sweet! Wow, I got calmer and calmer by the minute, I even forgot about what football is for a minute.

He continued. "When we were 7 years old, right after promising to never leave each other, she left me. Then, 2 years ago, she came back. She lives across the street from my house. I said hi to her one day, but she doesn't seem to remember me. She told me that her head had to be fix when she feel down the stairs, when she moved to New York"

"But I don't understand why you're mad at her?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at her, im just upset of how she left me so easily, without saying good bye, and she comes back forgetting me." He said, sadly.

"That's why you ignore her?" I asked again.

"I don't precisely ignore her; I just don't talk to her that much, because if she forgot about me and our friendship. Then, what's the point of getting it back together?" He said.

"But don't you miss your sweet memories?" I asked, I mean really if he really loves- I mean as a friend, I guess, shouldn't he get that friendship back.

"Is it because you were to upset?" I questioned, then I looked at my watch, there were 5 more minutes left.

"Maybe," I saw him thinking. Maybe he had one of those flashbacks.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Wow, I never thought I would get advice from Violet by just telling what I've always kept inside. I know I should have one of those flashbacks right now, but no- Im to busy thinking about what Violet said. How could I be such a fool? Now its to late.

**Violet's P.O.V. **

Wait a minute, if im calm that means Fletcher does love Olive, more than friends. Maybe that's why he's pretty upset.

"Or is it because you _love_ Olive?" I said, giggling a little.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

What? I _love_ Olive, thats impossible. What is she talking about?

"No I don't" I said a little high pitched.

Violet laughed, "Face it Fletcher! You _love_ Olive, the reason your upset because she forget about you and how much you guys love each other, and you worked so hard to start being friends with her and now its all gone after that drop on the floor."

Maybe she was right….Maybe I do love Olive.

"Maybe." I said.

The bell rang.

"No Fletcher, _You do_" Violet said, while putting one of her hand on my left shoulder.

Violet started opening the studio. We both walked to our first period class, Science.

I couldn't stop thinking about my conversation with Violet, she was right.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh, that was the sweetest childhood story I ever heard. I gotta tell chyna.

In science class I wrote a note for Chyna.

After class, I went to Chyna's Locker, like where she showed before yesterday incase I needed to send her a note like continued to my second period class, History.

**Chyna's P.O.V.**

Before I go to my next period class, I went to my locker to get my history home work, when – I note dropped. It was from Violet:

_Dear Chyna, _

_We need to talk, at your house, like yesterday. Fletcher just told me the cutest story ever._

_If were gonna investigate like this, we should do this every school day._

_~Violet _

Good Job Violet. I smiled at myself.

I closed my locker, and headed to my history class. I saw violet and I gave her thumbs up, she did it too.

**~~~~~CHYNA'S HOUSE~~~~~**

The bell rang. It was Violet! No surprise, oh how I love sarcasm, I laughed to myself.

Violet just quickly went inside, acting all girly and saying "Oh my Gosh" like 10 times.

"What?" I asked.

She explained everything that happened, between him and Fletcher. She told me that I can't tell anyone else.

"I can't believe it, that's so romantic." I exclaimed.

"Yup-up-p" Violet stuttered.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said.

**Violet's P.O.V.**

I was not about to tell chyna my only secret.

"Nothing" I said.

"Oh okay" She said.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could help him get olive back, like what you said, if he really loves Olive then he would get her back." Chyna said.

"Alright then, im _in_ for good now" I smiled. Meaning I was part of her team.

Chyna did too.

"Well I got to go now; I have to practice for Cotillion. Well, Practice with my Mom, The Actual practice of the Cotillion is on Sunday. I still have to pick a "date"" I quoted and continued "My mom's forcing me to go to it, so I can learn social manners. You know since I have anger issues sometimes. Arghh!" accidentally breaking one of Chyna's Flower Vase.

"OKAY, Thank you Violet, for breaking my Vase, bye!" Chyna said while opening the door for me. I headed outside.

**~~~~~NEXT DAY IN THE ANT FARM~~~~~**

Chyna's P.O.V.

I came into the ANT Farm and saw Olive reading a book, Fletcher playing with his ANT Pad, Angus on the computer and Violet practicing on her punching bag.

"Hey!" I said hi to everyone.

Olive looked up and came closer to me. "Chyna I need to tell you something very personal, where can we talk privately?" She said.

"Meet me at my house, after school." I said. A little confused, I wonder what she need to tell me.

Olive walked away and Violet came closer to me.

"What does she want?" Violet whispered.

"I don't know ,she said she has to tell me something very personal, so I told her to come should come, but hide somewhere, so she dosen't see you, and come early." I whispered back to Violet.

Violet nodded and went back on practicing on her punching bag.

**AN: HMMM WONDER WHAT OLIVE HAS TO SAY, WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER BY TOMORROW OR MONDAY I GUESS. DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET O.o THAT'S RIGHT, I ACCEPT BRIBES. A LOT LONGER CHAPTER RIGHT? WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS BRIBE ME GOOD BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS :D FOR THOSE WHO ARE ASKING, TOMORROW IN THE ANT FARM STORY WILL BE FRIDAY I THINK.I WILL ANNOUNCE IT, DON'T WORRY.**


	4. Olive's Secret

**AN: OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! 41 REVIEWS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT,I WAS LOOKING THRU THE ANT FARM STORIES AND I THINK I HAVE THE HIGHEST REVIEWS WITH ONLY 3 CHAPTERS. THANK THANK YOU. **

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHAT I MEAN BY BRIBING , IT MEANS I TAKE MANY REVIEWS OF HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY AND MIGHT ACTUALLY UPDATE THE STORY A LITTLE EARLIER. **

**ANTFARMFANATIC- THANK YOU IM SO EXCITED,I APPRECIATE IT,REALLY.I ACTUALLY HAVE A FB PAGE FOR JAKE AND SIERRA ,YOU GUYS CAN CHECK IT OUT ITS CALLED JAKIERRA SHORMICK,I DONT UPDATE MUCH BUT I GUESS I WILL NOW IF I GET MORE LIKES.**

**I KNOW A LONG AUTHORS NOTE RIGHT THERE WELL HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER 4 ONE OF MY FAVORITES ;) ENJOY!**

**IT IS NOW FRIDAY AFTERNOON IN THE ANT STORY.**

**History Brought Us Together**

**Chapter 4-Olive's Secret **

**~~~~~Chyna's House~~~~~ **

**Chyna's POV **

I was practicing my flute when my mom came in. I put down the flute.

"Chyna, dear, I signed you up for cotillion this Sunday" Mom said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I can't believe she signed me up without my permission.

"Because, I want you to, besides, you said your friend Violet is gonna be there. So you're gonna have fun, trust Me." she said.

"Alright, fine" I said. Maybe it won't be that bad.

"Yay, now you have to pick a date." Mom said, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, sure" I said kind of annoyed.

My mom left the living room and a few minutes later when the door bell rang. Oh I hope it's violet first!

I opened the door to see who it was.

"Hey Chyna" a smiling violet was on the door.

"Hi Violet" I started closing the door.

"Is Olive here yet?" She asked.

"Nope" I answered. The bell rang again. "Well now she is"

I pushed Violet to the kitchen.

"Oh you did not just push me!" Violet started to get mad.

"Now isn't the time!" I said. She hid behind the counter.

I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey Olive" I said.

"Hi Chyna, look I'm sorry but I just needed to get this off my mind. It's bugging me, I don't have Anyone to tell it to, so now I thought you be the first person to know." she said or should I say explained as soon as she came in.

I felt special that I was the only one to know about this, well and Violet. "oh what is it Olive?" I asked.

"You see me and Fletcher used to be friends and- " I had to cut off olive.

"Yeah I know I know, you guys were friends since you were 3 and-" I started to slow down.

Olive was just standing quietly. Wait how would Olive know, if she forgot about her childhood memories.

"You remembered" I hugged her, "now Fletcher wouldn't be sad and stingy"

**Violets POV**

I was hiding in the counter quietly.

I saw chyna hug Olive, that's so sweet she remembered, finally.

"That's the thing" Olive started.

"What?" chyna asked. She looked confused, so was I.

Olive took a deep breath." I never forgot about it" what? How could she?

Chyna was shocked. There was silence, I couldn't take it I had to say what I felt.

I stood up from where I was hiding "what?" I said.

"Violet?" Olive was shocked now too.

"No it's Oprah!" I said sarcastically.

"Interesting fact toy, Oprah is a lot taller-" Chyna had to cut off olive before I explode on olives face for calling me short.

"Olive!" chyna said," So you lied to Fletcher?"

"Precisely" Olive answered, sadly.

I sat down to calm my self a little and think about how romantic it is right now, well kind off. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I never said bye to him, then I came back..." Olive stopped.

"And you started liking him and getting near him would jeopardize your friendship because you're gonna act all flirty with him." I continued for Olive.

Chyna was still in shocked.

"Precisely..." she said softly.

"How can you be so smart?" Chyna questioned.

"I am a prodigy" I said.

"In sports!" she said.

"Alright alright! Ro-..a...ce calms me down" I murmured.

"What calms you down?" Chyna asked.

"Romance!" I said.

"Interesting fact toy, it is not romance that calms you down, feeling the romance is what calms you down " Olive blabbed.

"Ugh, isn't that the same though" I said a bit annoyed.

"Interesting fact toy a feeling-" Olive started to say some fact toy again.

"Okay thank you Olive." Chyna cut her off. "Now we have our secret weapon" she smiled. Uh Great!

"How do you guys know?" Olive asked.

"Fletcher told me the story" I answered if that's what she meant. "You know Fletcher likes you too" I continued, I kind of calmed.

"Really?" olive looked interested.

"Why do you think he's been ignoring you and kept those memories?" I said.

"Really? He kept the memories?" olive looked more excited and interested.

Chyna nodded.

"Has he showed you the ring yet?" Olive asked.

I nodded.

"Violet has ,I haven't" Chyna said.

Olive started pulling something from her pocket. Its the other ring! How romantic?

"awwwwww!" Chyna exclaimed. I had to admit that was pretty cute.

I looked quickly on my watch. Oh no cotillion time. "Hey guys sorry I gotta go, cotillion time!" I said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah I'm going to my mom wants me too" Chyna said.

"So am I" Oive said." this Sunday right?"

"Yeah" I said.

I saw Chyna in the corner of my eye have and idea. I think I know what it is, I smiled to myself.

"I have an idea, ask Fletcher to be your date!" Chyna exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." olive said.

"No Olive do it trust me, he will say yes for sure" I said.

Chyna was smiling so big " here's my number call me, tell me how it goes!" she said while giving Olive a piece of paper.

"Here's mine call me too" I wrote mine on the same paper Chyna gave.

"Really guys?" Olive questioned.

"Yes really!" me and Chyna and I said at the same time.

"Bye!" I quickly ran outside Chyna's house and went home.

**Olive's POV **

"we'll I better go too." I said.

"okay, good luck" Chyna winked at me as I get out of there house.

I was now on my street and thinking about what Chyna and Violet said. Maybe I should ask Fletcher.

I was on front of my house when I crossed the street. I step foot on the Quimby's lot.

Suddenly I remembered all those memories.

**FLASHBACK **

There it was, a 5 years old Olive was being chased by a dirty but cute 5 year old Fletcher.

They started screaming and finally little Fletcher got olive; they were hugging that felt like forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I felt a tear on my eyes, how can I lie to him like that?

I tried to fix my face before, who knows who, opens the door for me, I walked up to the Quimby's door.

I rang the bell. The door opened, there was a quite little girl the showed up.

"Owive" the cute little girl said.

"hi there" I said. She reminded of Fletcher when he was little,but a girl version.

"Angela! How many times do I have to tell you to not open the door?" a familiar women showed up.

She grabbed the little girl and carried her. She looked up and smiled. "Olive dear is that you?"

"Yes Ms Quimby, I supposed" I said acting unsure with her name.

"Right, Fletcher told me that you lost your memory, well this is Angela, Fletcher's sister." Ms Quimby explained.

"Yes, she's adorable" I said smiling.

"Thank you, come in come in. Fletcher's in his room" Ms. Quimby said.

I just stood in silence, pretending to not know. "Ummm"

"oh right, Angela honey, can you please show Olive, Fletcher's room." Ms. Quimby said while putting little Angela down.

"Shure mowmy" Little Angela said. She started pulling my hand upstairs. I tried to guide her since she was still little. We went left and stopped at a blue colored door that says "Fletcher's Room"

I saw two hand prints on the bottom, a green one that was Fletcher's and a yellow on that was mine.

"fwetchie!" little Angela knocked on the door.

The door opened. "what Angela?"

**AN: THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4; I SHOULD POST CHAPTER 5 BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW MORNING. I LOVE THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU GUYS TOO. 50 REVIEWS I GUESS ;)**


	5. Asking Fletcher

**AN: HEY GUYS SO HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**ONE OF THE GUEST SAID ITS FACTIOD. THANK YOU THANK YOU, TRULY.I WAS ACTUALLY WONDERING WHAT IT WAS, I TRIED RESEARCHING IT BUT I COUDNT FIND IT. **

**TO SEAN ANTHONY ORNELAS- WELL ACTUALLY YOUR GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO.**

**ENJOY! **

History Brought Us Together

Chapter 5- Asking Fletcher

The door opened.

"What Angela?" Fletcher came out wearing only his aqua man boxers, shirtless If that's the term you wanna to sound perverted, but he was kind of Attractive. Olive focus!

"OLIVE!" He yelled.

He slammed the door right at our faces. I heard Little Angela giggling. I had to admit that was pretty funny.

It took a while before he opened the door back,he came out wearing a green shirt and baggy basketball shorts.

"Hey Olive" Fletcher said, while smiling.

"Hey Fletcher" I said. "I needed to ask you a favor."

"Oh- Angela go down stairs, me and Olive have to talk" Fletcher said to his little sister. Little Angela went down stairs as told.

"Don't you need to hold her?" I asked, I mean really she's only like 5.

"No, she goes up the stairs like literally 50 times a day since she was 3" Fletcher said, laughing a little.

I laughed with him, "So can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, come" He let me in his room, as soon as I stepped foot to his room, I saw a bunch of pictures of me and fletcher when we were little.

"Oh, you kept them." I said, holding one of the pictures.

Fletcher turned around "Yeah….you should look at them, - you know incase you might remember."

I pretended to look at them, "Sorry, Fletcher."

Fletcher looked sad, "Oh its okay I guess….well what did you wanna talk about?"

"I have this Cotillion thing, the practice starts Sunday." I started. "I was wondering if you can…be- my-my- date?" I stuttered.

Fletcher looked at me, "Sure, I'd be happy-"He said, smiling, until I cut him off, thinking he would say no.

"Chyna and Violet will be there!" I said quickly.

"Okay, Great" He said, I was surprised, and he wasn't asking if they needed Dates.

"Don't worry we can go just as friends" I said, Incase he felt uncomfortable.

"Sure," He said.

"So, what were you doing when you know….I came in?" I said, since it was getting kind of awkward.

"Oh, well I was actually relaxing, thinking no one would pop right out of my door" He said, while laughing a little.

"Oh, sure you were" I said, acting sarcastic.

"I was!" Fletcher protested.

"Whatever" I said.

"I was!" He protested again.

I was right behind the door, and Fletcher was 1 foot away in front of me- when someone opened the door, making me push myself into Fletcher.

Fletcher fell to the ground while I was on top of him. He looked really confused, but kind of liked it. It felt like forever that I was on top of him, Olive wake up!

Finally Fletcher snapped out of it, He looked at me to get up, and I got that, so I got up.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Oh my goodness, that was the most amazing thing that has happened between me and Olive since she came back. But I had to snap out of it. I gave her a "Get-Up" Look, and she got that, she got up.

Once I got up, I saw my mom at the door, kind of looked shocked. "Mom? Don't you knock? Even Angela knocks!" I said.

"Im sorry, I forgot Olive was here." Mom said.

"It alright, what are you here for?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say dinner's ready" Mom announced. "If you want Olive can eat here too."

"No it's alright Mrs. Quimby" Olive said. "I better get going; my family might be waiting for me"

"Hey mom, Olive asked me to go to Cotillion with her, can I go?" I asked my mom, letting her know while Olive was still here.

"Cotillion? Of course dear! That so sweet of you Olive" My mom said, smiling really wide.

Me and Olive were just smiling acting all excited.

Olive started to leave when I caught her wrist, "Olive, wait, what time is it? And where?"

I was still holding Olive's wrist, "I'll text you, here's my number" She took one of the post it's on the table near,wrote her number and gave it to me.

Before I could say "okay" she ran off, making me letting go of her wrist.

I heard the front door close. My mom was still smiling really big.

"What are you still smiling about?" I asked a smiling mother.

"You and Olive, don't you see it? I know you like Olive!" My mom giggled.

"Mom! No I don't!" I protested.

"Okay, whatever" She said, "Dinner's ready!" she finally left.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I opened the door, to see my little brother, Charlie, on the floor.

"Hey Owive!" Little Charlie said. My brother is only 5 years old, like Little Angela as I supposed.

"Hey there!" I said. Me and my little brother love each other, his the cutest ever and yeah sometimes he gets annoying but I still love him.

"Mowmy! Owive's home!" My little brother yelled.

My mom came in, "Oh hey Olive,... did you pick a date for your cotillion yet?"

"Yeah" I said, I started to go upstairs to my room, to avoid the question who.

"Who?" Mom asked. Dang it!

"um..no one- special. Just-….my friend, uh Fletcher" I said stuttering.

"Aw how sweet! Isn't that Felicity's Son?" Mom asked.

"Yup, that's the one" I said, when I finally got to the last step of stairs.

"Well okay honey, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Come down when your ready!" She said.

"okay" I said.

I came in my room, literally dropped myself on the bed and remembered how Fletcher said yes just like that.

I remembered to call Chyna and Violet.

I called Chyna first and explained to all to her, she started shrieking and screaming.

"Oh my gosh he totally likes you!" She said.

"Okay whatever, I got to eat dinner now, can _you_ tell Violet please? I just don't wanna call her and explain everything again" I said.

"Okay bye Olive." She said.

I kind of left the part that I have Fletcher's number, because I know she will start to get _more_ excited.

I went down stairs to eat dinner.

After dinner, I went back to my room.

I saw my cellphone blinking. It was a message, from a unknown number.

I opened the message.

_**(347)988-5657:** Hey Olive, its Fletcher I just wanted 2 say wat time is the cotillion? & wat wud I wear specifically? _

_**Received 7:15 **_

Oh its Fletcher, and I probably received it when I was downstairs,its 7:27 now. I changed the contact's name.

We started texting for more than half an hour.

_**Fletcher:** Hey Olive, its Fletcher I just wanted 2 say wat time is the cotillion? & wat wud I wear specifically? & _

_where do I go? _

_**Received 7:15 **_

_**Me:** Oh hi Fletcher, well its on Sunday every 5:00 pm, you can go 2 my house everyday 4 the whole week,well nothing special to wear, for the practices just casual school clothes._

_**Sent 7:29**_

_**Fletcher:**Oh okay, gr8 tnx, so wyd?_

_**Received 7:30**_

_**Me:**Nm, just laying down. wbu?_

_**Sent 7:31**_

_**Fletcher:** Same, getting kinda sleepy._

_**Received 7:33**_

_**Me:**Aww liddo fletch is getting sweepy! :3_

_**Sent 7:34**_

_**Fletcher: **Haha,very funny! U swound lwike my liddo siswter! ;)_

_**Received 7:35**_

_**Me:** Ikr! She is cute, she kinda looks like u._

_**Sent 7:36**_

_**Fletcher:** Kinda? Of course she does! She's perfectly cute, like me, rite?_

_**Received 7:37**_

_**Me:** Pft! Yeah rite! You wish!_

_**Sent 7:38**_

_**Fletcher:** w.e. -_- so who else is going to the cotillion?_

_**Received 7:40**_

_**Me:** Violet & Chyna _

_**Sent 7:41**_

_**Fletcher:** Oh,who's there dates?_

_**Received 7:42**_

_**Me:** I have no idea o.O_

_**Sent 7:43**_

_**Fletcher:** Oh,I miss dis :) _

_**Received 7:44**_

_**Me:** Miss wat? _

_**Sent 7:45**_

_**Fletcher:** U know since u came back, after losing ur memory,dis is the most fun thing we ever done. _

_**Received 7:46**_

_**Me:** Oh im glad I finally made it up to u ;)_

_**Sent 7:50**_

_**Fletcher:** Yeah tnx :) _

_**Received 7:51**_

_**Me:** Np, well ttyl I gotta go to sleep._

_**Sent 7:52**_

_**Fletcher:** Owkay liddo owive, nighty night :P lol_

_**Received 7:53**_

_**Me:** Hey dat's my thing! Lol ._

_**Sent 7:54**_

_**Fletcher:** Oh so I cant try it? Well bye night :)_

_**Received 7:55**_

_**Me:** Night ^_^_

_**Sent 7:56**_

**AN: AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, YOU GOTTA ADMIT THAT TEXT MESSAGES WERE CUTE ;)**

**FOR THOSE WHO DINT UNDERSTAND THE TEXT MESSAGES , JUST RESEARCH THEM LOL, IM SORRY.**

**MIGHT UPDATE BY TONIGHT. ;) **


	6. Author's Note

**AN: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK LONG…AND SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS JUST A AUTHORS NOTE, YOU SEE I ACCIDENTLY DELETED MY CHAPTER 6 AGAIN -.- I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIEND AND I WAS SCREAMING ALL OVER THE PLACE CUZ I DELETED IT. BUT DON'T WORRY I MADE IT UP, I REMEMBERED SOME PARTS. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER ANOUNCEMENT,I HAVE GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH MY COUSIN STARTING TOM TILL FRIDAY, SO I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN UPDATE, BUT I WILL START TYPING CHAPTERS AND MAYBE I CAN UPDATE EVEYTHING AT ONCE. MAYBE I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER 7-8-9 ON SATURDAY.**

**ANTFARMFANATIC- THANK YOU, I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUGGESTION BUT I ACTUALLY PLANNED WHERE THAT SCENE WILL TAKE PLACE. **

**I JUST WATCHED ENDURANT, I KNOW EARLIER THAN USUAL BUT THERE WAS THIS BIG FOLIVE MOMENT, OLIVE SAID "I TEASE HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" AND SHE REMEMBERS THE FIRST DAY SHE MET FLETCHER PERFECTLY! YOU GUYS CAN WATCH IN YOU IPOD OR IPHONE, GET THE DISNEY APP :) BUT WE HAVE TO CONTINUE THE FOLIVE POWER! BECAUSE IN THE EPISODE, CHYNA WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE FLETCHER! :( #MOREFOLIVEPOWER**

**HEY GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT FROM THE DID YOU KNOWS,FROM THE ANT FARM WIKIA THAT FLETCHER USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON OLIVE WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE AND WAIT DON'T GO AND! JAKE SHORT HAS A REAL LIFE CRUSH ON SIERRA MCCORMICK! EEPPP CANT STOP SCREAMING TO JOY RIGHT NOW!**

**I ACTUALLY LOST FOCUSED ABOUT FOLIVE TODAY AND KINDA FOCUSED ON JAKEIRRA, SORRY GUYS, ILL MAKE IT UP QUICK! **

**I PROMISE YOU GUYS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :( I ACTUALLY NEED A BREAK TOO, BECAUSE IVE BEEN ON THE COMPUTER ALMOST ALL DAY EVERYDAY. **

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! BYE SEE YOU IN SATURDAY :) **


	7. First Cotillion Practice

**AN: HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK LONG, IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY PACKING!…I MISS YOU GUYSS SOO MUCH! LOL **

**I ACTUALLY HAVE AN INSPIRATION SONG FOR TODAY, BUT IM NOT GONNA PUT IN THE SERIES. I ALSO HAVE AN INSPIRATION, A GUY, NO NO NOT JAKE SHORT, WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. ALTHOUGHT TO BE HONEST JAKE SHORT ANDDDD SIERRA MCCORMICK ARE THE MAIN INSPIRATION OF THIS I DINT WRITE IT YET, THE SONG IS YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG BYE KESHA.**

**OKAY SO WERE HAVING AN UPDATE SCHEADULE, IM ONLY GONNA UPDATE 2-3 TIMES(OR AS MANY TIMES AS I CAN) A WEEK, BUT THAT DOSENT START UNTIL MY TRIP TO SAN FRANSISCO, THAT'S ONE WEEK AND THREE DAYS,SORRY GUYSS CANT UPDATE FOR ONE WEEK AND FOUR-FIVE DAYS,MAYBE TWO WEEKS. THAT'S ON 07-25-12, SO FOR NOW, ILL UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN, HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND.**

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

**History Brought Us Together**

**Chapter 7- First Cotillion Practice**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Today was finally Sunday and 30 minutes before the cotillion started.

The door bell ring, I ran as fast as I can to the door, grabbing my stuff, before my mom blabs about me not actually losing my childhood memories.

Thankfully, I was the only person to open it.

"Hey Olive!" a smiling Fletcher was on the door.

"Hi Fletcher lets go!" I said quickly pushing him outside. "Bye mom!" I said quickly.

I heard her say "bye honey" and quickly closed the door.

"Where are we going?" Fletcher asked.

"Chyna's house, we need a ride" I said.

"Ohh" He said.

We started walking towards Chyna's House.

We arrived and Fletcher rang the door bell, Violet opened it.

"Hey Olive, Hey Fletcher" She said, giggling.

"Hey Violet!" Fletcher and I both said at the same time.

Violet started giggling more, she let us come in.

Me and Fletcher went in, I saw two guys on chyna's long couch, must be there dates.

"This is Luke Holmes, Chyna's date and Sean Anthony Ornelas, my date" Violet explained.

"Nice to meet you!" Fletcher and I said at the same time again, we did it again!

Violet started giggling again, Finally Chyna came down.

"Hey Chyna!" We did it again! We said it at the same time AGAIN.

Chyna started giggling and Violet was still giggling.

"Well, someone being twins today, hey guys!" Chyna said.

Fletcher started laughing a little.

"Chyna, are you guys ready?" Mr. Parks asked. Getting in the living room.

"Yeah dad!" Chyna said.

We got in the car, the two guys sat at the very back. Me, Fletcher and Violet were sitting on the second row of the car. Chyna and her dad were on the front seats, obviously.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I was sitting right next to Olive; I was at the right end of the car.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived at a hotel.

I can't believe Im doing this with Olive, I know were going as friends but maybe this can be the first step back to our friendship.

We all went down, and went in the hotel, it smelled so good. It smelled like- like- Lavender. I had a quick flashback.

**FLASHBACK **

There she was, 7 year old Olive, I took a lavender from our vase and and gave it to Olive.

"Olive look!" While handing her a lavender.

"Aww Fletcher, thank you!" She said, smiling.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

We started to pair up, like we were all in a double date or something.

I grabbed Olive's Hand, and smiled a little. What cant friend's hold hands? Even girls hold hands to other girls!

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I was just looking at the place when suddenly, Fletcher held my hand.

What? Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby was holding my hand, well its not like he haven't hold It before, when we were little he have been holding hands almost every time we see each other.

But now were almost teenagers, it means something else now. Can he possibly-? No I don't think so.

**Chyna's P.O.V. **

I was just talking to Sean when I saw Fletcher hold Olive's hand. I squealed to myself and came closer to Violet.

"Violet!" I whispered.

"What?" She said, while facing Luke.

"Look!" I traced my eyes at Olive and Fletcher.

Violet looked at Olive and Fletcher. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"What?" Fletcher asked, while turning around.

Oh no, play cool Chyna play cool.

"Oh- My- Gosh- The- Hotel- is- So- Big-!" I said, talking like a robot.

"And- Pretty-"Violet added, talking robotic too.

"Okay, aren't we gonna go in?" Olive asked and a little confused.

"Of- course-"I said, in a robot again, I cleared my throat and re-say what I just said in a normal voice. "I mean Of course"

Violet elbowed me "Ow!" I whispered.

We went in, my dad signed us in. "Ill pick you guys up in 1 hour,ok?" He said.

"Okay" I said.

We sat at one of the tables, we filled the whole table, since we were like 6 total.

The table was filled with fancy glasses, utensils, plates and napkins, there was a flower center piece.

There was a big stage thing in the middle, maybe for dancing.

There wasn't much kids, maybe about 30,including us.

A middle aged woman and middle aged man came in.

"Good evening boys and girls" The woman said. "I am Mrs. Dooley"

"And I am Mr. Dooley" The man said.

"Ugh!" Violet complained silently. Oh no.

"Violet!" I whispered. She just stayed silent.

I finally noticed that Olive and Fletcher stopped holding hands.

"Today we will start by practing how to dance in a cotillion." Mrs. Dooley continued. "So I would like everyone to stand up and gather around here in the middle with your partners"

We all went in the middle, I saw Fletcher and Olive laughing together, oh how sweet!

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop laughing from Fletcher's joke, it was beyond hilarious!

We all went in a circle, with our partners in front of us.

"Now I would look the gentlemen to approach the ladies right hand and make an L shaped" Mr. Dooley said, while demonstrating a ballroom dancing posture.

Fletcher and I did as told. I kind of felt weird at first, but soon got comfortable.

It was like a dream come true dancing with Fletcher, like I was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming.

Or I was Beauty and he was the beast who turned into Prince Charming, or- wait whatever it is, I just know he's my Prince Charming.

"Now let us practice complementing each other. Shall we?" Mrs. Dooley said. "We will demonstrate"

Mr. Dooley held Mrs. Dooley's right hand.

"Mrs. Dooley you look wonderful today, your eyes just bedazzle!" Mr. Dooley exclaimed.

"Thank you Mr. Dooley, Your smell scent, smells like- smells like- breezy ocean cologne, am I right?" Mrs. Dooley replied.

"Certainly, you are correct." Mr. Dooley answered. Okay I don't know how to start, I mean I have like a file of compliments in my brain for Fletcher but I don't which one to say. I was so nervous.

"Now your turn children" Mrs. Dooley said. "And don't forget to smile!"

Fletcher turned at me and he held my right hand, like what Mr. and Mrs. Dooley did, it seemed like we were the only one, I couldn't put it down because I was actually enjoying it.

"So, um-"Fletcher started. "Ms. Doyle, You look very pretty today, I love it!" He was talking funny.

We both chuckled, the way he talked was very funny, but I had to admit I was kind of blushing.

"Why thank you Mr. Quimby, your outfit is very trendy and you look very handsome today" I complimented him seriously but chuckled a little.

The one hour passed already of dancing and complementing each other, Chyna's dad came.

We went inside the car, on the same positions as before.

"You guys had fun?" Mr. Parks asked.

The others all said "eh!" but Fletcher and I were the only one's that said "Yeah" at the same time.

I saw Chyna smirking. Oh I know what she was thinking.

We dropped of the two boys then Violet, then me and Fletcher.

The parks dropped both of us in front of my house. Fletcher and I went down and waved goodbye to the parks, while driving away.

Fletcher and I turned at each other which seemed like for a very long time.

"So..." Fletcher woke up.

"I- I- should go" I said.

"Yeah ill walk you" He said.

"You don't need to"

"No Olive, I want to" He kind of meant it but laughed a little, so did i.

"Alright." I said

We both started walking to my door, I opened it. It seemed like everyone was upstairs still or not home.

Fletcher was standing in front of the door, meanwhile I was a little inside the door **(AN:IDK IF YOU GUYS GOT THAT).**

"No one's home?" He asked.

"I guess, I don't hear anyone." I said.

He started leaning and leaning and leaning…until!

**AN: AH! CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW WELL I DINT KNOW HOW TO END IT, JUST THAT WAY, SORRY GUYS WELL I KNOW THE COTILLION SOUNDS LIKE THE GOOD LUCK CHARLIE ONE. SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE QUICK FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES IF THERE ANY, I REALLY DINT CHECK IT,IM ACTUALLY PRETTY BUSY AS I ,SEE YA NEXT TIME! WELL U KNOW HEAR FROM YOU. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Hugs and Kisses XOXO and Texting?

**AN: HEY GUYS, ANOTHERE CHAPTER, NOW LET ME ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS FIRST… **

**SOMEONE ASKED ABOUT THE LINK FOR THE JAKE AND SIERRA'S THING AND OLIVE AND FLETCHER'S THING-  .COM**

**SKYCHAN11- ACTUALLY JAKE SHORT IS 15 AND SIERRA MCCORMICK IS 14.**

**History Brought Us Together**

**Chapter 8- Hugs and Kisses XOXO and Texting?**

**OLIVE'S POV**

He started leaning and leaning and leaning….Is he actually gonna kiss me?

"Hey! I remember this!" Fletcher started to go inside the house and grabbed the picture that was on one of the table. Really?

"Uh, yeah, um, my parents put it there incase I remember it" I said. The picture was Fletcher and I when we were 6 years old. Little Fletcher's Lips were on my cheek and I was smiling to joy, it was the best day ever for the both of us.

"Oh, it was the best day ever, I wish you remembered it" Fletcher said but saying the last part, sadly.

"Me too Fletcher, I wish I could have remembered it, it seems very fun" I said, who am I kidding, if only I could tell Fletcher that I remembered it all, everything I said was a lie.

Fletcher sighed "Well I better get going, see you tomorrow Olive." He started going outside, when he went back and gave me a tight hug. "I miss you Olive" He whispered.

I miss you to Fletcher! I just hugged him back.

After a few minutes, he stopped hugging me and apologized. " Sorry I really miss the old Olive" He said.

Old Olive? Am I really that different already! "No,no Its okay, I understand." I said

'

This time he really started to leave "Bye Olive, ill just text ya" He said.

"Okay, bye" I said, while closing the door.

After Fletcher left, I quickly ran upstairs and texted Chyna everything since she was kind of my new best friend now, well besides Fletcher of course.

_**Chyna:**__OMG! No way! Eeep (*Girl Shrieks!*)._

_**Received 6:32**_

_**Olive: **Yup, u know it's not dat big of a deal._

_**Sent 6:33**_

_**Chyna:**__Yes it is, wat r u talking about?_

_**Received 6:34**_

_**Olive: **Why exactly?_

_**Sent 6:35**_

_**Chyna:** Because not only dat he has a crush on u but now he wants 2 tell u._

_**Received 6:36**_

_**Olive: ** He just told me he misses the old olive, u know the one he used 2 know._

_**Sent 6:37**_

_**Chyna:**__Trust me olive, he is so gonna ask u this week, especially now we have the cotillion. 3_

_**Received 6:39**_

_**Olive:** Okay watever, conclude watever u wanna conclude, its not dat easy for him to ask me out I mean im olive! As much as I want him 2 ask me out, it wouldn't be that fast!_

_**Sent 6:41**_

_**Chyna:**__Olive trust me! Now I gtg Cameron took my tights again -.-_

_**Received 6:43**_

_**Olive:** kk see u tom. _

_**Sent 6:44**_

_**Chyna:**__kk byee_

_**Received 6:44**_

After a few minutes of stop texting Chyna, I saw another message. It was Fletcher!

_**Fletcher:** Hey Olive! Sorry about earlier._

_**Received 6:48**_

_**Olive: **Oh hey Fletcher, dats fine no need to say sorry._

_**Sent 6:49**_

_**Fletcher:** Okay_

_**Received 6:49**_

_**Olive: **I forgot 2 ask u, did u enjoy the cotillion practice? let me guess no? lol :P sorry u had to go._

_**Sent 6:50**_

_**Fletcher: **Its okay, it was actually fun, atleast you, Chyna and violet were there. _

_**Received 6:51**_

_**Olive:** Glad u had fun I guess,so wyd?_

_**Sent 6:52**_

_**Fletcher: **Nm, just laying down, don't feel like eating after all those weird-but classy food at the ?_

_**Received 6:53**_

_**Olive:** Me neither,just fixing my room._

_**Sent 6:54**_

_**Fletcher:** oh, cool I guess :)_

_**Received 6:55**_

_**Olive:** Stop lying, its so not cool _ _

_**Sent 6:56**_

_**Fletcher: **I know lol, glad you know. _

_**Received 6:57**_

_**Olive:** Almost done though, just about 2 lay down to in my bed._

_**Sent 6:58**_

_**Fletcher:**Oh, hey u wanna come over tom.u know earlier just hang out & maybe practice some cotillion stuff._

_**Received 6:59**_

_**Olive:**Sure,that be great, what time should I come? _

_**Sent 7:00**_

_**Fletcher:** Is after school good for u? _

_**Received 7:01**_

_**Olive:**I guess, im pretty sure my mom wud say 's the main purpose though?_

_**Sent 7:02**_

_**Fletcher:**Nothing,like I said, just hang out and practice cotillion stuff._

_**Received 7:03**_

_**Olive: **Seriously Fletcher!_

_**Sent 7:04**_

_**Fletcher:**Well I just wanna know u more, since u lost ur memory, maybe we can bring it back. I just really miss the old you Olive._

_**Received 7:06**_

_**Olive:** Oh, sure I guess, were we really that close? _

_**Sent 7:08**_

_**Fletcher: **Tell you the truth, it may sound weird to you, but we were literally like brothers and sisters but without the were always together like everysingle minute,well not really but you know what I mean._

_**Received 7:10**_

_**Olive:**yeah,yeah I know what you mean, well now I rele feel bad for losing my memory._

_**Sent 7:11**_

_**Fletcher: **No don't feel bad! Its not ur fault._

_**Received 7:12**_

_**Olive:**I know…well about the picture you saw in my living room, can you tell me about it._

_**Sent 7:13**_

_**Fletcher: **Sure,the picture was me kissing ur cheeks obviously, it was the best day ever_

_**Received 7:14**_

_**Olive: **How come?_

_**Sent 7:15**_

_**Fletcher: **Idk,I think I gtg gotta take care of little Angela._

_**Received 7:16**_

_**Olive:** kk, nightt :]_

_**Sent 7:17**_

_**Fletcher: **Nighty-Night :D _

_**Received 7:18**_

The night went by and I took a sleep.

I woke up the morning and walk with Fletcher, I felt like we were best friends again, I mean I guess you could say were best friends again. We just talked about mostly about school and the hangout were gonna do at there house.

**AN: IM SUCH I NICE PERSON ITS NOT THAT MUCH OF CLIFF HANGER ;) WELL THIS IS IT GUYS MY FLIGHT IS TONIGHT,SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS, DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS! BIG REVELATIONS! WELL AFTER 3-4 CHAPTERS LOL, WELL BYE GUYSS IM GONNA MISS YA! :] **


	9. Hanging Out At Fletcher's

**AN: SO ITS BEEN THREE WEEKS, YEAH IM REALLY SORRY, I PROBABLY WONT GET TO UPDATE ASAP CUZ IM GETTING REALLY BUSY, GETTING OBSSES WITH THE HUNGER GAMES LATELY, JOSH HUTCHERSON AND JENNIFER LAWRENCE. THEY ARE JUST THE BEST! IVE FOLLOWED JOSH SINCE LITTLE MANHATTAN, ANYWAY THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. THIS IS FOLIVE TIME! **

**ACTUALLY, IM MAKING THIS CROSSOVER BETWEEN BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA(WHERE JOSH STARRED IN) AND ANT FARM, SO IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THAT TOO. BUT I PROBABLY WONT GET TO UPDATE A LOT, WITH MY BUSY SCHEDULE AND TWO STORIES. ALTHOUGH, YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT LIKE YOU DO WITH THIS IS CALLED "LESLIE ALL OVER AGAIN" .BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA WAS ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD MOVIE, BUT VERY SAD.**

**History Brought Us Together **

**Chapter 9- Hanging Out at Fletcher's **

**FLETCHER'S POV**

After school, Olive and I walked to my house, like we planned. We arrived.

Angela opened the door she was smiling when she saw Olive. "Hey Owive!"

"Well hello there Little Angela!" Olive exclaimed, smiling too.

My mom comes out of the kitchen, "Hey there Olive" She was smiling as well, wow what's with all the smiling?

"Come' on Olive, lets get upstairs" I told Olive.

When we got upstairs, "Feel free to sit anywhere" I told her. Olive did as I told her.

When I saw her about to sit on the bed, I ran to it before she did and took my underwears that were scattered all over my bed.

Olive laughed "Its okay, I can manage to sit in your dirty underwears" She said.

"They are not dirty!" I exclaimed.

"Sure Fletcher, sure" She said. I just rolled my eyes. "So now what?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked. This was getting kinda awkward, I mean what were we supposed to do? Kiss? Make out? That's crazy, what am I talking about, should I tell her what I really feel.

"I don't know" she answered back.

"Olive, I- " I was cut off by Angela opening the door. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"Sowy, iwts nawt lywk I was disturwbing anything, lywk a kiws?" Angela giggled.

Olive was laughing a little.

"How are you supposed to know about kisses? Your to young for that!" I said. "What do you want anyway?"

"Mowm sawd if I diwnt hawve anything tu du I shuwd go awsk yuw." She said, breathing after every three words.

"Well were pretty bu-" I was cut off again, Really?! Are you kidding me?!

"We would love too have you! Were pretty bored right now, maybe you could help us have something to do" Olive said, letting Angela come in and sit on her lap.

"No way!" I said, she is not gonna hang out with us!

"Come' on Fletcher! You can't resist the puppy faces" Olive and Angela started making puppy dog faces at the same time. I cant resist the puppy dog faces! Especially Olive's but its not like Angela's was less cuter. Wait so am I saying Olive was cute? I mean I do like her,Violet figured it out remember! Snap out of it Fletcher!

"Uhh- uhh- Fine!" I gave up.

"Yay!" The two girls squealed!

"Wait you guys aren't gonna do girly stuff? Right?" I asked. I gotta bad feeling about this.

"We're girls, what do you think we do?" Olive said.

"Noo! Thanks a lot Angela you ruined Me and Olive's Date!" I said, wait what?! Did I just date?! My eyes widened, I remained frozen.

The girls was shock as well, but not as shock as I am. "Date?" Olive asked.

Wake up Fletcher! "uh- uh- I mean, Da- Date- Date- for- the- the- Co- Cotillion, duh!"

"o- okay Fletcher" She answered.

"Fine!" I gave up.

"What?" The girls asked, confused.

"I'll agree to do girly stuff with you" I murmered.

"What?" They asked again.

"I said-" I started. But the two girls hugged me so tight, especially Olive.

"Thawnk yuw!" Angela smiling like, like- very…. Different. Something was up! She's trying to do something…."So lewts starwt with dwessing uwp!"

"Okay" Olive answered.

"Down't worry Fletchie, you cawn wear your rweal boy cwouthes" Angela said.

"Okay good!" I said, with relief. "So now what?"

"ummm- drewss up as a fawmily. Owive be the Mowm, Fletchie be the Dawd. I be the Dauwghter." She said. So Me….and….Olive….as married couple?

"oo- okay" Olive stuttered.

The girls went to Angela's room meanwhile I stay at my room and dress up fancy like a real husband would look like. After minutes, the two girls were knocking on the door.

"Awre you reawdy?" Angela yelled thru the door.

I opened the door. "Its about time u start to learn how to knock."

Angela just ignored me. They both came in.

Olive was wearing a dress made of a blanket from Angela's room.

"Nice outfit" Olive whispered. Was she being sarcastic?

"Sarcasm?" I questioned.

She nod as an answer.

"So do yours!" I whispered back.

Olive rolled her eyes.

"Owkay so we start with…" Angela stopped to think…then she got the idea. "Um….lewts stawrt with what families do…everywdayw"

"Okay" Olive and I agreed.

We started to play. We started by eating breakfast, so we went Angela's room where her kitchen play set was…or whatever it was called.

We started our dress up play or should I say "Improvising Play" because we are technically Improvising.

"Hi Mowmy! Hi Dawdy!" Angela started.

"Hello Darling!" Olive said sitting on one of the chairs.

I entered. "Hello beautiful family!" kissing Angela's cheek.

"Aren't you gonna kiss mowmy?" Angela smiled deviously. I knew she was doing something….devious.

I rolled my eyes and straighten my face for the act. "Good Morning Honey!" I kissed Olive's cheek slowly.

**OLIVE'S P.O.V. **

The way he calls me "Honey" there's something different and sweet about it.

I smiled and had a slightly noticeable blush. I heard Angela giggle. "Good Morning!"

We silently pretended to eat.

After we finished eating, All of us pretended to go to school and work.

Then the scene was changed for the night. Angela was in her bed, Me and Fletcher were supposed to be telling her stories and greeting her good night.

"Tewll me how you guyws mewt mowmmy!" Angela said.

I dint know what to answer, "Oh…well, Daddy will tell the story" looking at Fletcher and giving him a signal that he should make up the story.

"No no! Mommy will, right dear? You have an identic memory! Remember? Im pretty sure you remember exactly how it went" Fletcher said winking at me and then smiled. The wink made me melt! But I hate how he had to say about the identic memory.

"Fine, I- I met your dad when-" I started but Angela interrupted me.

"No Mowmy! You have to start with wonce a upown a tywme" Angela said. "Oh awnd you be the Princess and dawdy be the Prince!"

"Okay…well Once upon a time, there was a Princess named Olive Daphne Doyle and a Prince named Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby." I started.

"Did you have to say the middle name?" Fletcher whined.

"Yes you let me do the story!" I whispered.

"Fine!" He whispered back.

"So anyway, Princess Olive was just playing in there frontyard when Prince Fletcher came over….." I stopped, I forgot about losing my memory.

I pretended to go to the bathroom. "Um- I- I- have to go- to the bathroom. Daddy will finish the story"

I took awhile in the bathroom but by the time I got back, thankfully, Fletcher was done with his story "The End" he said.

"Well Good Night Sweetie!" I said kissing her forehead.

"Aren't you gonna kiss daddy?" Angela said. I heard her mumble "On the Lips"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW IM SORRY WELL I CAN ONLY UPDATE DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH REVIEWS I GET! AND ON MY OTHER STORY TOO! SOO PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, IM ACTUALLY HAVING A CONTEST THERE IT INVOLVES FOLIVE! SO GO CHECK IT OUT! ITS CALLED " LESLIE ALL OVER AGAIN".**


	10. Almost Kissed?

**AN:HEY GUYS! SO I WASN'T REALLY GONNA UPDATE THIS SOON, BUT I JUST REALLY FELT BAD. SO YEAH, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY LESLIE ALL OVER AGAIN, I THINK YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT I MEAN IT'S A CUTE STORY. BUT I HAVENT REALLY UPDATED YET, HAVENT GOTTEN TO THE FOLIVE PART BUT IF I DO GET MORE REVIEWS AND I NEED SOMEONE TO WIN THE CONTEST IM HAVING THERE FOR ME TO GET TO UPDATE. IM REALLY EXCITED TO UPDATED SO I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW MY OTHER STORY TOO! BY THE WAY I WONT BE PUTTING "W'S" IN ANGELA'S WORDS BECAUSE ITS REALLY JUST HARD WORK -.- SOO YEAH….ACTUALLY I WANTED TO DO THE CONTEST HERE TOO, CUZ I REALLY WANNA UPDATE THE STORY, SO THE INFO WILL BE AT THE END OF THIS STORY…THANK U :) **

**BTW GOT A NEW INSPIRATION SONG! IT'S A CODY SIMPSON SONG, ALTHOUGH I DON'T LISTEN TO HIM THAT MUCH, JUST THIS SONG CALLED "IYIYI" ITS CATCHY!**

**History Brought Us Together **

**Chapter 10- Almost Kissed? **

**FLETCHER'S POV**

Suddenly…I heard Angela mumble "On the Lips?"

"Angela!" I yelled at her, "I mean, Angela can you stop?" I said more lightly. I dint wanna be the bad person who yells at her sister.

"Okay" She giggled.

"Let's stop alright!" I said. "The Improvising, it's over alright?"

"Okay" She answered again, but losing the giggles. "What should we do now?"

"Well we have to go to our cotillion" I said, its not really time yet but I just wanted to get away from Angela, before who knows what she makes me and Olive do.

"But its not-" Olive said.

"Come' on Olive." I pulled her into my room and made sure Angela dint follow.

"Yeah, Yeah I know it's not Cotillion time yet" I said.

There was silence, and then Olive just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I blurted out.

"Why did she do that?" A laughing Olive answered me. When she said that,I knew what she ment.

I laughed along with Olive, "I don't know…..I don't know what goes one in that head of hers."

"Oh… well...that play….. it was-" We both stopped laughing.

"Wrong, Not so cool, Horrible" I finished for her.

"Actually I had fun." She said.

"And why is that?" I asked, How can she possibly like it?

"I don't know, atleast I got to spend time with you." She said, unsure if she _should _say it, Wait did that mean anything?

"Look Olive….Whatever happens…like in the future... I hope we remain friends." I told her, I don't know why I just said that, maybe it was because of that almost kiss. Like if we ever accidently kiss in the future I hope we still be friends and not get mad at each other, unlike those people on tv, who just ignore each other.

"And What will happen in the future?" She asked. We both sat down on the side of my bed, Olive right next to me.

I dint know what to answer her, "I don't know…Ju-Just- Just forget what I said." Lay my head down on the bed.

"Come' on just tell me" Olive lay her head down on the bed as well.

"I just don't want to alright!" The tone my voice got higher.

"And why not?" In the corner of my eyes, I saw her head turn and look at me…staring.

I turned my head to Olive….I dint answer her.

I was now staring into Olive's grey eyes. They were beautiful. Neither of us were moving.

Our faces were literally 3 inches apart. Should I make move? What if she really didn't want to kiss me?

Does she even like me? That seems impossible! I saw Olive look from my hair to my chin then to my lips.

Now I knew what to do, it was a signal. I leaned closer until we were literally like 1 inch apart!

I was ready to kiss her; I was ready to get my first kiss from Olive. We already starting to close our eyes when…..

"Fletcher!" My mom just bursted out of my room.

Olive and I quickly jump from the bed. I saw my mom had a shock face but had a slight smile.

"I- Im sorry….I- I should have- um- knocked" My mom apologized.

Well I should say yes, I mean whats wrong with them knocking, don't they know what privacy is, but I dint say that. "No- No um- its okay mom- uh- is there- um- something you wanted?"

"No honey, I just wanted to tell you and Olive that it's almost 6:00, shouldn't you guys be going to that friend of yours, Chyna" She explained.

"Right…Yeah, thanks mom" I told her.

Olive was just standing quietly in the corner turned around, looking at some of my stuffs.

I dint wanna talk to her, because it was to awkward but I had too, besides come' on Fletcher you were the one who told her that you guys should still be friends if anything happens!

"Um- Co- Come' On Olive Lets go to Chyna's house" I said, she turned around and just nodded.

We all walked downstairs, including my mom. When we got to the door, Olive and I said bye to my mom.

We passed by four houses already and we still haven't talked. At the end of the block, I couldn't take it, I have to talk to her.

"Look Olive- I just wanted to say..." I stopped unsure of what to say exactly.

"I know, Fletcher, Let's just not talk about it." She said, glancing at me.

"Exactly, but like what I said earlier, I hope we still be friends." I said.

Olive taught for a second "Of course- I mean of course, will still be friends." Suddenly Olive realized something "Was that a test? …You know….about what you said, if will still be friends if _anything_ happens. Did you- do.._it…_to test me?"

To be honest, I really dint, how can she ever think of that? Even I dint think of that. So I just went with the flow. "Uh- yeah…sure…I guess."

We both laughed.

"Oh" Olive said. "Friends?"

"Friends" I agreed. We both smiled.

**OLIVE'S P.O.V.**

We were still walking.

See this is exactly why I dint wanna get around Fletcher so much, because its gonna make things awkward. But one main reason, when im around him I forget about losing my memory, what if one day I just slip. Sooner or Later he will find it anyway.

"Angela's quite a drama queen hu?" Fletcher asked.

"Well…." I dint know what to say.

We both laughed.

A few minutes later we arrived at Chyna's House.

A rang the doorbell and Chyna opened it.

Violet and Sean wasn't and neither was Chyna's Date.

**AN: SOOO HOW WAS IT GUYS? WELL NOT MUCH OF A CLIFFHANGER NOW HU? YEAH CUZ WHO KNOWS WHEN ILL EVER GET TO UPDATE AGAIN. SO YEAH FOR MY CONTEST, WELL ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GUESS MY FAVORITE NUMBER, MEANING ITS JUST ONE NUMBER AND YOU ONLY GET ONE GUEST, WHOEVER GUEST IT, I WILL ANOUNCE IT WHEN ITS OVER AND I WILL CONTACT THAT PERSON AND ASK FOR A QUESTION YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ABOUT! O.o YEAHH NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN..ANYWAY FOR THE GUEST PEOPLE PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN CONTACT YOU, LIKE FACEBOOK, EMAIL, KIK, ETC. KAII BYEE GUYSS :* **


	11. The Big I Love You Part I

**AN: HEY GUYS WELL IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE,BEEN PRETTY BUSY OF SCHOOL,BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP RIGHT NOW,YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE THIS CHAPTER.I SKIPPED SOME DAYS I THINK CUZ THERE JUST BASICALLY THEM GETTING CLOSER MORE CUZ OF THE COTTILLION...IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT LONGER HERE YOU GO!**

**History Brought Us Together**

**Chapter 11- The Big "I love you" part 1 **

**Olive's POV **

**Today is Wednesday; I'm having so much fun at the cotillions lately with my friends around me and Fletcher. **

**Lately I've been really close to Fletcher again. Which is bad for me, cuz now if we be close again, I can't not tell him what I was hiding all along. **

**Fletcher's POV**

**We were at the cotillion Wednesday night, when Sean, Chyna's date asked me this question "dude, do you like Olive?" **

**"Why?" I asked back. "Do you like her?" **

**Sean laughed. "No bro, u just seem to look at her a lot and smile to her endless factoids"**

**"So? There...cool" I said trying not to be noticed.**

**Sean shakes his head. "No there not"**

**"Pft, im- I'm" I dint know what exactly to say. I seriously don't, "forget it man."**

**We remained silent and get back to our partners. **

**Olive turned out to be a pretty great slow dancer. She wasn't that bad and admittedly nor am I. **

**We danced all kinds of ballroom dancing (AN: which btw I had to do in 5th grade, it was actually kind of fun, got to dance with my crush ;) haha)**

**When we first had to dance, and olive and I touched hands for the first time since years. I mean like hand and hand real time holding hands. I felt this tingly through my entire body and my heart skipped a beat. **

**When we're done cotillion for the day, we decided to eat and chyna's house and have a sleepover which our parents agreed on. **

**We had a little truth or dare game.**

**Olive gets to ask first. "Fletcher, truth or dare?" **

**I was speechless, I was to chicken to pick dare but if I say truth she might ask me a very personal question. But I was willing to confess anything at the time, so I said "truth."**

**Everyone was in a circle in Chyna's room. **

**"is it true that you still have feelings for Chyna?" olive said, very clear.**

**I heard "uws" and "hmms" ran thru the room, With Cameron in it. Violet was staring at me, knowing what I was going to answer**

**I answered very clear as well and accurate. "No, it is not true." **

**Everyone was shocked except for violet and surprisingly Sean, and a little less from Chyna.**

**"Well, who's next?" olive broke the silence.**

**Violets POV **

**Chyna, who was next to me, elbowed me, giving me sign to go next. **

**I did, "Fletcher, truth or dare?" **

**"Truth" answered Fletcher. Chicken! **

**"Is it true you like olive now?" I said loud and clear.**

**"Umm-" Fletcher stuttered. **

**Fletcher's POV **

**I can't believe violet said that but I can't chicken out! I have to say the truth!**

**"yeahh,I guess" I heard more uwws and see olive getting red. I couldn't do it "as friends" I added.**

**I heard silent "awws." **

**The game went one but nothing was "love" related except for the dares of course like kissing and hugging and...Ugh...humping. Although, olive and I remained saying "truth." **

**It was getting night. 12:00. The boys in Cameron's room and the girls in chyna's room. The rest of the boys went to Cameron's room already and the girls were already in there sleeping bags.**

**Olive's sleeping bag was near the door but not close enough for you to trip on of course. Chyna was in her bed. Violet was near Chyna's bed.**

**"When you get out can you close the lights" Chyna said, getting comfy in her bed. **

**"Kay!" I answered. I was halfway out the door when I peeked and said goodnight to the girls. **

**"Night girls!" I said, smiling. I turned the lights off. **

**After half an hour I decided to go back to the girls room. I knocked. **

**The door was opened by olive. **

**"Hey!" she said, it dint look like she came from a sleep, she probably couldn't sleep. **

**"Hey! Uh- um- I was just checking... I couldn't sleep" I said. **

**"me neither" she answered. **

**AN: so yeah I think it was short but I just need help with what I do with the next part . what should they Do? Of course nothing inappropriate and they need to go back to there rooms... It's part of my plan ^.^ so as soon as I get my answer I'm gonna update! So get those ideas RIGHT NOW! I do wanna update Tom! Help me please!**


	12. The Big I Love You Part II

**AN: HEY GUYS! AGAIN! SEE I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA UPDATE SOON! WELL HERE ITS SINCE I GOT MY ANSWER FROM THE WONDERFUL YADI SHORT! **

**YADI SHORT- SO YOU HAVE SEEN I JUST CONGRTULATED YOU UP THERE ^ WELL I DECIDED TO PICK YOUR IDEA SINCE U GAVE ME THE FIRST IDEA. **

**I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR ERROR MISTAKES I HAVE DONE WITH CHAPTER 11, IT WAS PURE BOLD, ITS JUST I WAS WRITING IT ON MY IPOD. ALSO I THINK I DINT PUT THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER RIGHT IN THE STORY. OH AND I NOTICED THAT CHAPTER 11 WAS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER I MADE WITH THE EXECPTION OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**SO THAT'S ITS FOR TODAY IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT LONGER! ENJOY!**

**History Brought Us Together**

**Chapter 12- The Big "I Love You" Part II**

**Olive's POV**

"Hey! Uh- um- I was just checking… I couldn't sleep" Fletcher said.

"Me neither" I answered.

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Fletcher looked around the hallway and down the stairs.

He came back, "Grab a jacket!" He said excitedly.

I came in to Chyna's room quietly and grab my cardigan.

Fletcher walked out silently from Cameron's room with a Jacket on and a folded blanket his holding on to.

"Where we going?!" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and we headed down stairs, outside Chyna's house quietly.

It wasn't that cold, I put on my blue cardigan.

We were now on Chyna's front yard. Fletcher layed the blanket on the grass.

He sat down and so did I.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"We used to do this remember? When we were little?" Fletcher said. Then he realized. "Oh…..I- I forgot…sorry."

"Its okay." I said.

We both layed down on the blanket staring at the white and clear stars.

"Its so magical" I say.

"Its Beautiful" He added. "Just like you" He whispered.

I gave a small smile and blush.

Is this the right time to tell? About my lie?

I turned to Fletcher who was only inches away from me. He was still looking at the stars.

"Fletcher" I started.

"Hmm" He answered.

"I need to tell you something"

"Yeah"

"Well you see- "I was cut off by a shooting star. I turned to look at the star.

Fletcher quickly got up. "Olive look!" He pointed to the star.

"I see." I laughed.

"You know what to do" He said.

"I do" I answered.

I closed my eyes. I dint know what to wish.

_I wish that…I wish that…I wish that I have the guts to tell Fletcher everything. _

I wonder what Fletcher's wish is?

**Fletcher's POV**

Im surprised I dint wish for going out with Olive but I did wish something about her.

_I wish Olive would remember the old memorable sweet days we had together. _

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, when the shooting star was gone.

I broke the silence. "What did you wish for?"

"Its kinda personal" she answered. Usually she would tell me anything even it was personal.

"Oh" I said.

"What about you?" She asked, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Do you really wanna know?" I said. I wanna be close to Olive again so I was up to tell her anything.

She nodded.

"I wished that you will get your memory back." I said.

"Oh" She answered. "Im sorry"

"No no, don't be" I answered.

"Its like half an hour past, we should get inside" Olive said.

"Uh yeah" I said.

**Olive's POV**

We both got up, when suddenly Fletcher pulled me by the waist. We were twirling around several times, I was now not touching the ground.

We both laughed and screamed. It felt like we were the only people in the world.

Finally Fletcher let go of me, and my feet landed on the ground.

"Well that was fun!" I said.

"Really?...Sorry, I was just- um- I don't know, I was to caught up remembering the old olive, you know." Fletcher stuttered.

I nodded. "Its alright." Without thinking I started tickling Fletcher on his weakest spot.

He was laughing like crazy, good thing we weren't waking up anyone.

**Chyna's POV**

I suddenly woke up and noticed that Olive was not on her sleeping bed.

I woke up Violet. She was mad at first although worried about Olive too.

We checked the bathroom silently. No Olive.

We started knocking on the boys room. I couldn't wake up my parents, there heavy sleepers, which is fine, because we might get introuble.

Luke opened the door. "Whats wrong?" He said.

"Have you guys seen Olive?" I asked.

"Fletcher's Missing too!" Sean added.

I became more curious and worried.

I saw Cameron look at the door. "No there not! There just outside!"

Me, Violet and the boys hurried to the window.

We saw Olive and Fletcher, laughing, playing around. We opened the window a little, and heard there conversation.

They started running around the street tickling each other.

All we could say was "aww" we dint disturb there happiness.

They layed down on the blanket, out of breath, laughing.

"Get a Binocular!" I said.

Cameron passed me a Binocular.

I couldn't believe what I just saw!

Olive kissed Fletcher on the cheek.

Violet and I jumped up and down.

"shh!" The boys whispered.

We stopped.

"Olive" Fletcher said. "Will- you- will you go out with me?"

Me and Violet shrieked more!

Olive stood up and pulled Fletcher up. She put his arms around her waist and she put her arms on his neck.

She started kissing him all over his face but not his lips. After about 15 seconds she stopped, so that makes a kiss per second. Eep!

"oh my god!" I whispered to myself.

They were both laughing. They let go of each other and started folding the blanket.

"Everyone go back to your sleeping positions! Make sure they dint know what happened!" Violet yelled out, but quietly.

Violet and I ran to our room and pretended to be sleeping.

After a couple of minutes, Olive was back.

Olive came in and settled on her sleeping bag, when Fletcher peeked through the door.

"I love you" Fletcher said, smiling so wide.

I silently stick out my hand for Violet to high five.

Olive smiled back and said "I love you too."

Fletcher closed the door and left.

**Olive's POV **

I still dint sleep, I thinked about all the things that just happened. This is a mistake! What were you thinking Olive?! Your now Fletcher's Girlfriend, yeah you dreamed about but this is wrong,how are you gonna tell him now?!

Suddenly everything went black, I fell asleep.

**AN: WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW! :D NOT REALLY A CLIFFHANGER, BUT YOU GUYS LOVED IT RIGHT! WELL I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! SO I CAN CONTINUE THE STORY AND I WILL PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK NOW! WHAT NOW FOR OLIVE?! THAT IS UNKNOWN AND WHY LEAVE THE LIPS ALONE? ;) MORE REVIEWS! IF I GET MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS I WILL START WRITING THE NEXT PART. **


	13. Folive Can Sing?

**AN: HEY GUYSSS LONG TIME NO….TALK?! SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED ONE CHAPTER A WEEK. IVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH SCHOOL**

**LATELY AND LIKE 8TH GRADE! SENIOR STUFF, YOU KNOW HIGH SCHOOL APPLICATIONS…ARGHH JUST BUSY IMPORTANT STUFF! **

**AND WELL GUYS IVE BEEN PRETTY OBSSES WITH THINGS LATELY! -.- & :D DON'T HATE ON ME OR THE BOYS BUT LETS JUST SAY IVE BEEN A DIRECTIONER FOR ABOUT 2 MONTHS NOW,LOL!(BTW IF UR ONE! [WHICH U SHOULD PM ;)] I GOT INSPIRE TO MAKE A FAN FIC BUT PROBABLY WILL BE ON WATTPAD! YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK THAT OUT FOR A MORE NON-FICTION FAN FICS! SADLY NO FOLIVE, BUT I MEAN BY NON-FICTION IS LIKE WELL NON-FICTION, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN IT .)…**

**AND LATELY IF EVERYONE MUST KNOW, SANDY WAS IN TOWN AT THE EAST COAST, AND IF U MUST KNOW I LIVE IN NY SO SANDY _WAS_ IN MY TOWN, SO A BIT(OR A LOT)DAMAGE IN HERE! BUT THANKFULLY NOT IN MY STREET! BUT POWER GOT OUT! NO INTERNET -.- WELL NOW WE DO SINCE I GOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER,,BUT IM ACTUALLY TYPING THIS WHEN THERE _WASN'T_ INTERNET….. **

**ANYWAY! THIS ISNT ABOUT ME . LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT?! SORRY I JUST WANTED FOR YOU GUYS TO GET UPDATED ^_^ ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THEN MATES! (GOT INTO THOSE BRITISH/IRISH ACCENTS LATELY ;) LOL)**

**PS- SONG INSPIRATION! LATELY A NEW SONG WAS RELEASED CALLED "LITTLE THINGS" BY ONE DIRECTION. IF I HAVE DIRECTIONER READERS, YOU MUST KNOW THIS SONG IF UR NOT, YOU MUST LISTEN TO THIS SONG! IT'S THE SWEETEST SONG EVER, IF UR A ONE DIRECTION-HATER IDC! LISTEN TO IT GIVE IT A CHANCE, YOU GUYS R GONNA LOVE IT! YES I WILL BE PUTTING THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER! ACTUALLY ANOTHER SONG INSPIRATION IS PEERFECT TWO BY AUBURN! I READ IT ON A NIALL FAN FIC FROM WATTPAD (YES YES NIALL IS MY FAVE!) AND I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE THAT IT WENT WITH THE STORY! FOR MORE INFO ABOUT IT PM ME! OR REVIEW! THAT SONG WILL BE HERE TOO! SO THAT'S A HEADS UP THIS WILL BE A SONF FIC CHAPTER LOL WOW! THE WHOLE AUTHOR'S NOTE TOOK LIKE A PAGE WOW! IM GONNA STOP NOW! KAYY BYEEE…..ENJOYYYYY!**

**History Brought Us Together **

**Chapter 13- "Folive" Can Sing?**

**Olive's POV**

I wake up to find no one in Chyna's room, but me. They must be all awake.

I went downstairs, they are surprise surprise.

"Good Morning Olive!" They all greeted me. Chyna, Violet, Cameron, Luke, Sean, Mr. and Mrs. Parks.

"Morning Love!" Fletcher added in his attempt British accent, which was actually…fine.

Chyna and Violet giggled.

"We better get going Darryl! If we don't wanna be late to that appointment!" Mrs. Parks announced. "Sorry guys we have to go, I made pancakes though."

"Yeah burned ones!" Cameron whispered, but loud enough that Mrs. Parks heard.

Mrs. Parks rolled her eyes. The couple left.

"Well, I guess we have to eat burned pancakes!" Cameron yelled at the door.

"Gosh Cameron its early in the morning quit yelling!" Chyna protested.

Fletcher put his arms around me, as I stand next to him behind the sofa, while everyone was either on the sofa, or the counter or the floor.

"Anything you wanna tell us Fletchie?" Violet announced. I got a hint they know, they were probably watching us yesterday, maybe the reason I got a glimpsed of a light from one of the windows and a bit of noise.

"Can you not tell?" I answered. "It's official!" I announced, gesturing to his arms. Fletcher and I both smiled.

Violet and Chyna squealed! And were almost like fan-girling.

"Congrats man!" Sean said to Fletcher.

Cameron sat, and it was like he was thinking something.

"Folive!" He yelled out and looked like he finally got it.

"What?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Fletcher and Olive, Folive!" Cameron tried to explain.

"Oh my gosh! Definitely! Folive!" Violet squealed, getting jumpy.

Fletcher and I laughed.

"Okay I guess, Folive it is!" Fletcher announced.

"Yay!" They all cheered.

Fletcher intertwined his hands with mine.

We started to eat the pancakes, even thought they were burned…Although Chyna made some sandwiches too.

"Im bored!" Cameron pointed out. We were just sitting in the living room, completely doing noting after we just ate.

"I know, a singing jam!" Chyna said. She quickly ran upstairs. When she got back down she had her laptop and her guitar with her.

"You guys tell me a song; I play it on my guitar and well sing along….dedicate it to someone, your favorite song... I don't care!" She said.

"I wanna go!" Fletcher announced.

"What song?" Chyna asked.

Fletcher whispered to Chyna, no one heard what the song was but the two of them. Chyna smiled. I wonder what the song is?

Chyna started looking up the chords on her laptop. She smiled once again.

"I love this song!" She said.

"You can sing?" Violet asked Fletcher.

"Will find out" Fletcher answered, he sat on the arm of where Chyna was with her guitar. "This is for that one girl im in love with right now! I think we all know who that is…Olive are you ready?"

I nodded, I was shocked.

"Chyna" He said for the cue.

Chyna started strumming; she was actually plucking to be specific. **[AN: If you guys don't know what plucking means, it's a type of strum for guitar]**

Everyone was alarmed and was waiting what will come out of Fletcher's mouth, furthermore, how good will it be? We haven't all heard Fletcher sing, really. When we were young, yeah we sing but kiddy songs and just play songs, not like performing singing.

Fletcher walked towards me and grabs my hand. He starts singing.

_Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me._

He puts my hand and his hand facing each other, proving the words he just sang.

_But bear this in mind…it was meant to be. _

He winked.

_And im joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks…_

_And it all makes sense to me. _

He stood up walking back to Chyna.

"Olive doesn't have freckles?!" Cameron whispered, rather a little to loud.

Violet hit him, to shut him up.

"Aaaarghh!" He cried.

"Shhh!" She warned.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes…_

_When you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs…_

_The dimples at your back, at the bottom of your spine…_

_But I loved them endlessly…_

His voice, surprisingly, was not that bad as expected. It was very soothing, probably not the best but….not bad.

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth…._

Chyna starts to sing along for a more harmonic sound.

_But if I do, its you…._

_Oh its you they add up too…_

Fletcher walks around the living room.

_Im in love with you…._

He points at me.

_And all these little things…_

This song, Little Things, I remember, Chyna and I love this song. I told her this would be the most romantic song someone could ever sing for me. I guess the two planned it out.

_You can't go to sleep without a cup of tea..._

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep…_

_And all these conversations are the secrets that I keep, _

_Though it makes no sense to me…_

Chyna sings a background every once in a while. I can't believe Fletcher was sweet enough to sing this for me, maybe he does love me.

_I know you've never loved,_

_The sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weight…_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans, _

_But you're perfect to me…_

Fletcher walks to me and wraps his arms around me. I smile.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth…_

_But if its true, its you… _

_Oh its you they add up too…_

_Im in love with you…_

_And all these little things…._

Violet giggled.

_You never loved yourself half as much as I love you..._

_You never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you too… _

_If I let you know…im here, for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself, like I…love you_

_Ohhh_

Wow. He sang that part quite….perfect, with a hint of Irish accent, so sweet. Now im not exaggerating but he sang Niall's solo like he really was Niall….**(AN: Sorry guys hope you don't hate me for adding one direction stuff)** And to the fact that Niall was my favorite.

_I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth,_

_But if its true, its you _

_Oh its you they add up too…_

_Im in love with you…_

_And all these little things._

And as I know this song isn't that quite easy to guitar that quick? Plucking isn't quite easy, based on my research. I mean Chyna is a Prodigy but I don't know, its quite….unconvincing…but…romantic.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, _

_But if its true, its you _

_Oh its you they add up too…_

_Im in love with you…_

"_And all your little things" _Fletcher and Chyna sang the last line together.

The room was filled with cheers.

"Practice much?" Violet laughed.

"Actually we did!" Chyna said. "We dint know how he was gonna ask Olive out, so he asked me what to do, and I suggested it."

"I knew it!" I pointed out. We all laughed.

"Did you like it?" Fletcher asked.

"Wonderful!" I said proudly.

"Wanna give it a try Olive?" Chyna said, raising her eyebrows.

"Um- I don't know what song to sing?" I said, unsure. Although I have that one special song in mind.

"C'mon Olive! At least sing the Alphabet song!" Violet persuades me.

"Fine!" I came up to Chyna and whispered the song I wanted to sing.

"Perfect Two by Auburn" I whispered as low as I can. I picked an easy one for Chyna to play; She already played it before when I hang out at her house.

She went to look up the chords at her laptop. When she finally did, she asked me, "Ready?"

"Umm sure, I guess" I said.

Chyna starts to strum on her guitar.

"Dedications?" Violet asked, yelling out.

"Who else would it be?" I said, with sarcasm.

I then start to sing.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly _

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate _

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

The song I picked, Perfect Two, describes what I feel about Fletcher. He starts smiling.

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick _

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split._

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' _

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin_

Chyna sings with me back and forth, like what he did with Fletchers.

_Don't know if could ever be _

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see _

_That we're all we need. _

I face Fletcher, intertwined our hands once again and held it like he was my mirror.

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Everyone at the room smiled as I sang the last line of the stanza.

'_Cause you're the one for me, for me, _

_And im the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you _

_We're the perfect two_

"Because you guys are!" Chyna and Violet commented at the same time. Fletcher and I laughed.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess _

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather _

_But I don't care as long as we're together _

_Don't know if I could ever be _

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

I went back to Fletcher who was sitting at the arm chair where he and I were sitting earlier. I sat on the opposite arm of "for one person" arm chair. I sat like a little kid, poked him then smiled.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

'_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And im the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two _

_We're the perfect two _

_Baby me and you _

_We're the perfect two. _

I pulled Fletcher to a more flat sitting area. One of the sofas fit two people, so we sat there. I rested my head on his left shoulder.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile _

_And maybe in just a while _

_I can see me walk down the aisle. _

Violet and Chyna gave out a big "Aww." Fletcher smiled widely as I sing the last line of the stanza.

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry _

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

'_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And im the one for you, for you _

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the Perfect Two_

_We're the Perfect Two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two _

_Yeah, yeah _

I ended the song. Once again the room was filled with cheers and claps.

"Wow Olive!" was all Fletcher could say. "See you're leaving me speechless."

We all laughed.

"Folive can sing?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Certainly!" I said. I hugged Fletcher.

We continued our jam. The jam basically went on, everyone sang.

Cameron sang "Dynamite", Chyna's version, which was quite funny. He dint take it to seriously.

Violet sang "Cheer me up" by Natasha Bedingfield. She was actually good in singing, as good as her playing football.

Luke sang "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. He was half bad himself.

Lastly, Sean sang "The Lazy Song" also by Bruno Mars. He was singing angelically, if you must call it. Though, afterwards he started playing around.

Later on, about 5:00p.m. we started getting picked up and walk home.

AN: THAT IT GUYSSSS! NOT MUCH OF A CLIFF HANGER AGAIN HU! UR WELCOME! WELL ILL UPDATE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK OR IDK. ALSO, I HOPE I GET MY READERS AND REVIEWERS BACK! I MISS YOU GUYS! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I WILL BE UPDATING! AND SORRY I HAVENT GOT THE UPDATE MY OTHER FAN FIC AS WELL! SO A PIECE OR REMINDER WHOEVER IS INTRESTED IN READING MY SOON-TO-BE ONE DIRECTION FAN FICTION, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME COS I'LL BE POSTING THAT ON WATTPAD. THANK YOU,BYEE GUYSS!


End file.
